Happily Maybe After
by Twilight.lover731
Summary: Bella and Edward don't want to have anything to do with one another but what happens when their paths merge and they start a journy neither want to be on, will they let go of the past or will it tear them more apart. Will they ever be happy?  All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Happily maybe after

**Author: **731

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family/Drama

**Short summary: **Bella's Life after being away from her family for a few years and returning to a whole new life.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Its all SM's. I'm just a twilight fan that didn't want to see the story end.

**Author's note: **Oh boy, I haven't posted anything onto Fan fiction in a long time! Sorry! I seemed to have gotten writers block and then lost everything on my computer so I just wasn't feeling this story anymore. So I did what writers do, I set the story to the side and left it, and now with it being summer and all I want to try and recreate this whole story and make it better with fresh new ideas and hopefully better grammar then my 8th grade self did a while ago, lol. Well I hope you all enjoy this fixed chapter of happily maybe after. Happy reading.

**Chapter song: **A Rocket To The Moon - Where Did You Go?

**Bella's POV Age 15 day Present. **

Today was my first day of high school—yes the day most teen's dread, the day where you wish you could press rewind and go back to summer! But as unlucky as I am no one's been smart enough to build a time machine so I'm screwed.

I was sitting in my brothers silver Honda accord, playing with the loose string of my sweater—I decided to play it safe, by wearing a simple blue sweater and black tank, with dark jeans. Rosy Helped me pick it out and I wasn't sure how people around this town dressed so I needed the extra help.

"Jasper, are we almost there!" I groaned and asked my older brother, with a little bit of nerves mixed into my voice. I heard him chuckle and I noticed my sister roll her eyes from the rearview window.

"Yeah Bell's we're almost there just a couple more minutes!" He replied while smiling and keeping his pretty blue eyes on the road in front of him, while slowly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the sound of the music coming from the radio.

I nodded my head and focused on my nerves; by looking out the window watching cars go past us.

"Gosh Ella! So excited for your first day of high school?" My sister Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh Rosy please don't call me that at school!" I begged while leaning forward and looking at her with a pout on my face. I mean the nickname was cute when she called me Ella when we where little but now I hate it, I mean I don't think the nickname will ever die. Curse the day she started it.

"Not a chance Ella! I'll call you whatever I want!" she said smugly and flipped her long beautiful golden hair over her shoulder. I sighed.

I rolled my eyes again and focused my view out the car window, while twisting my rings on my fingers.

My sister was drop dead beautiful, and she knows it she can get any guy she wants. With her perfect body and silky hair.. I mean she looks like a goddess!—not that I cared or anything, just saying, But even my brother was beautiful, well he and Rose are twins, they both have gold blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen, they also have tall lean bodies and perfect features, they defiantly stuck out in the boring little down, they looked like they should be walking down the streets of California then the wet streets of forks.

And me well...I got the short end of the stick. I looked nothing like my siblings; I had long wavy brown hair with brown eyes and was just too plain! Nothing special, the one thing we all had in common was our pale skin, oh and Mother Renee.

One of the reasons we don't look alike is because we have different dads. We only have the same mom; we don't even have the same last name! I'm a Swan and they're a Hale. If you ask me it's a little weird.

You see my mother was in a serious relationship with Jasper and Rose's dad but when they where two he decided he didn't want a family anymore so he left and to be never seen or heard of again, it was weird. A year after Jazz and Rose's dad left she met my father, well Charlie. Any way after a few weeks of knowing each other she found out she was pregnant—and no my mother was not a slut, she just never wanted to get married nor stay with the same guy for quite some time, she was a little different. So Charlie ran off god only knows were! Everyone said it wasn't my fault but I knew the truth, it was my fault. People always say it's not the Childs fault but it really is. The couple is all happy and life's great until BAM girlfriend gets knocked up and everything goes down the drain.

I mean how could it not? She would scream it to me every time she got pissed off, she would say, "You're the reason your damn father left me!" and I would cry Rose told me not to listen to her it was just the alcohol talking and that he didn't leave because of me, he left because he wasn't ready for the joy of fatherhood—but I think that's a load of shit. I guess my mother always used alcohol as a truth drink she'd always scream what she wanted to say to you when she had a little to much, and lets just say she was drunk for most the time I remember her.

Any way, I never met Charlie and truth be told I don't care. I never needed him. I mean yeah I would get upset when all the other girls in my preschool would make a fathers day card for their dad, I always made a brothers day card, because Jasper was my Father figure, and I was fine with that. I never needed anyone else. We also didn't get so lucky with the mom either, we spent most the nights at our godparents house or alone when know one knew that she had left us for the night really. She was always partying or off drinking, and things got worse the more booze she drank and the closer she got with drugs. If anyone wasn't meant to reproduce and have kids it was defiantly Renee.

When I was five and Jazz and Rose where seven our mom ran out on us. She found a boyfriend who didn't like kids, so she did the most logical thing she could think of and so she just ditched us. So yeah you could say my mother was a slut but even if she was a slut or a bitch or what some might call a bad mother, she was still my mother and I never wanted her to leave. Even after she got Rose, Jasper and I in our jackets and took us to the park and set us on a bench looked at each of us, and said

"Take care of you're selves." and walked away. She just left us there, and never looked back, I mean in a five year old state of mind deep down inside I knew I wasn't going to see her again, but the other part thought "Its ok. She'll come back." I still missed her. I know that's kinda crazy, but if you grew up with a mom like mine you learned to accept there flaws and mistakes.

So yeah I loved my mom but that doesn't mean I forgive her for doing what she did to us, I mean leavening you're kids in a damn park that is what hurts the most, she pretty much left us for dead she didn't know if we'd find someone to help us, she didn't know if we'd sleep out there and die! The thought disgusted me. But soon after she left Jasper used a pay phone and called Esme and Carlisle to come get us, and they dropped whatever they were doing and got us as fast as they could.

So we moved in with our godparents, DR. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They took us in when no one else would. And for that I would be forever grateful, I've known them for as long as I can remember, I even call Esme mom sometimes, because I mean she is in so many way's like my mom she went through every thing with me, all the thing's I needed a mom for she was there.

Their also the mom and dad of my best friend the one and only Alice Cullen, who is my age and then they have two other kids which are boys, there's Emmet who's 19, Carlisle had him with his ex wife and now Emmet's dating my sister Rose. Then there's the most evil of them all, Edward Cullen. I shudder even thinking his name, Edwards 18, just like Rose and Jasper. I mean Edward scared me when I was little, yes I admit I had a crush on him but I was 8, so it doesn't really count. He was also my best friend but things changed as we got into middle school and he got into the 'In' crowd if that's what you call in, and left me hanging by being the biggest jerk out there.

Anyway you see the Cullen families are kinda like a soap opera. Esme had Edward and Alice before she meet Carlisle, and when they got married he adopted them because Esme's Husband had abandoned them and Carlisle had Emmet before he meet Esme, so they joined and made a big huge happy family.

Really complicated I know. It's like a second version of the brandy bunch.

And the only reason Rose Jazz and I are in their picture perfect family is because Renee and Esme were best friend in high school and stayed friends until Renee left. I was told that Carlisle and Esme and Renee all knew each other in high school so I guess that's why they've been so close.

So after our mom left, Carlisle and Esme got custody of Jasper Rosalie and I and they're the most unselfish people I've ever meet, probably ever on the face of this earth. They've always been good to us, never once treating us different then their own kids. They never once gave their own kids more then us, we each had our own rooms, got our own things.

Oh yeah and one thing about the Cullen's is that they are rich and when I say rich I mean millionaires. Carlisle is like one of the best doctor's in the country and Esme designs homes for famous people, so they rake in the green. So I guess that kind of make, Jazz, Rose and I also kind of rich too, but none of that money belongs to us, it's the Cullen's money, we only got it because Carlisle and Esme took us in. We have no right to it, and we also have no right to the Cullen name and I don't have a problem with that. I'm not one for money, or nice thing like cars and houses and clothes.

I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't like to have some nice things I mean who doesn't? I'm happy to know that I'm taken care of.

Rose Japer and I lived with the Cullen's until Rose and Jazz turned seventeen. We would have stayed longer but Rose and Jazz decided we should live on our own. But I wouldn't say we we're living on our own because Carlisle and Esme bought us our condo and everything in it. Esme even stocks up the fridge every two weeks. We still had our rooms at the Cullen home and stayed there whenever we wanted but it was nice to know we were able to be by ourselves.

I love the condo they bought, it has three bedrooms and its two stories and it's not bad living with just my brother and sister.

Now to get to the point of my life, I was picked on in middle school so I finally begged Carlisle and Esme to send me to a really cool boarding school In California and I've been there for two years. I only saw my family when they would come and visit me or when I flew back in on Christmas or Thanksgiving but other then that I never saw them, I really missed my family so I was pretty stoked when the school year ended, and I could come home I flew in three nights ago, and was here to stay.

I was getting ready to start my first year of Forks High. Now I'm living my life as a normal 15 year old girl, except I know for a fact at Forks High school I won't be known as Bella, I will be known as the Hale's little sister, the Rich little Cullen orphan or something stupid like that. I mean why wouldn't they? When you where the head cheerleader's and head football players little sister. Ugh this was going to be torture, but I'll manage.

"Ok Bell's where here!"

I was pulled out of my thought by Jasper's voice, I looked out the window, and my stomach did a back flip, I gulped.

"Fall asleep back there lil sister?" Asked Rosalie.

"Ha ha! No I was just thinking!" I replied dully.

"About how cool you're big bro is?" Asked Jazz with a sly smile while giving me a look through the review window.

"You wish!" I shot back.

"Ouch that hurt," he replied by placing his hand on his heart I laughed, and then looked out the window again. I saw Forks High school rush pass me.

I watched as kid's got out of their car's and make their way towards the building, and I was excited thinking of all the new thing's I was going to do, I hope this new school year will rock, I mean what's the worse that can happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note From Author**_**: Welp, this is my second attempt to get into this story, for some reason I haven't been able to let this go. I hope to make it wonderful for you guys, and even if no one reads this, I'm in love with writing so I might just finish this just to say I did. I'm writing it a bit different and changing it up a bit because I've matured and made different ideas. I truly hope whoever takes the time to read this enjoys this as much as I have to create ideas and ways I want to take this story. Thanks so much. -Jazmin.**_

Bella's pov. Age 15

We quickly pulled into the school lot squeezing into a spot next to a black jeep that belonged to Emmet. Jasper soon shut the engine off and I swiftly pushed the car door open, and stepped out; were out of nowhere I was meet by a very excited pixie haired girl.

"YAY! Were finally going to school together!" Alice beamed while jumping up and down squealing like a little girl, I smiled.

"What don't I get a hello anymore?" I said while pretending to be hurt she frowned, I stood there waiting.

"Hey bestie!" she said while she pecked my cheek "Hello Ali!" I replied. I then leaned against my brother's car, waiting for the first bell to ring, Alice stood next to me.

"This school year is going to rock and I mean we have almost all the same classes together. We should share a locker! We have the same lunch and…" Alice kept going on never stopping to take a break to breath and when Alice gets going there's just no stopping her so I learned to ignore her and casually nod and _'Ohhh and ahh'_ at the correct time to make it seem like I was listening. I mean I love Alice but god she can talk for hours on end.

The warning bell rang causing Alice to stop her chatter and we both turned to wave goodbye to my brother and sister. Except I turned only to find Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet making out, Gross, I mean they really need to get a room.

Emmet and Rosalie have had a special thing going on since they were both in middle school and it was cute how they have been together for so long. Esme liked to joke and say they would one day get married and she'd have a ton of little brown haired blue eyes grandchildren running around the house and it was a very good possibility since Emmet bought Rose a promise ring over the summer. I remember very clearly Rose calling me at 3 in the morning squealing into the phone telling me all about Emmet and his proposal Promise. Although you know how it is with young love, they think it lasts forever but in reality it might only last till they graduate. That thought saddened be because Emmet made my sister truly happy, they looked at each other as if they hung the moon. So I hoped just maybe Esme was right.

I then turned my head in disgust to find my brother Jasper staring at Alice with the longing eyes; you know the eye's that say I want you, I'd seen them a lot coming from my brother towards Alice. I smiled, and walked up to him, Alice stared at me closely as I walked.

"Earth to Jazz!" I asked while snapping my fingers in front of his face, he gave me a guilty smile you know the kind a smile when a little kid get's caught sticking his hands in the cookie jar before dinner, yeah I know that look, I got that look allot when I was a child, except I caught Jazzy checking out my best friend, not cookies.

"Bye sister, good luck!" he squeaked, kissed my cheek and ran like hell, apparently embarrassed by being caught. I chuckled, everyone on the planet knew that Alice and Jasper liked each other, every one beside's Alice and Jasper; I mean Alice is always talking about Jasper how could anybody not know they liked each other.

I then looked at my sister, who was still FYI making out with her boyfriend Emmet "A hem!" I coughed trying to get her attention, nothing.

"Good luck with that!" Alice said with a grin while applying lip gloss on her perfectly pouty lips, I rolled my eyes.

"God, you know people can see you!" I nearly yelled, while stomping my foot. She released Emmet's lips and smiled sheepishly and Emmet had the grin of a moron.

"Sorry Ella," my sister replied.

"Well am going now." I said, while pointing my finger in the direction I was supposed to be going; but failed to move my feet. I think she could hear the fear in my voice, because she smiled and let go of Emmet's hand and walked towards me, pulled me into a big hug, I took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet perfume.

"You'll be ok," she said in a comforting tone, I nodded, and she released me she quickly pushed a strand of hair away from my face then kissed my cheek and went back over to Emmet and handed him her backpack. They walked away and meet up with a group of cheerleaders and football players.

I walked over to Alice, she entwined our arms took a deep breath and we started our way towards the school building.

"We'll be ok, I mean it's just high school!" she chirped.

"Last year we were the bottom of the food chain, mere 9th graders! At least now as sophomores there are people below us!" She went on as we walked into the burgundy doors of Forks high, she mumbled more words of excitement trying to cheer me up.

I tried despratly to listen to her words, I tried soaking them up but the nerves in my stomach were spinning around and I felt as if I'd heave any second. I watched all the students in their cliques who stayed together all through their lives in school, and here I was pretty much the new girl who left at 7th grade to a boring school away from all these people.

I was a mere shadow in comparison to my family, Rose was cheer captain, Emmet and Jasper were on the football team. I didn't know how to do anything; I couldn't do anything that was exciting like that.

I walked down the hall avoiding the bodies that were crowded in the hall, and thought of all the people I left behind for two years, I kept in everyday contact with my parents, and siblings, I talked to Rose and Alice pretty much every hour of the day, and I spoke to Carlisle and Esme at least every other night. I spoke to them all but one, the one person I stopped talking to altogether was Edward. I mean we used to be best friend's he was my safe harbor, my best friend in the entire world. When know one else got who I was he did, but when he got into middle school thing's changed, he got into a crowed that didn't like me. Ok well I was kind of a nerd; you know the girl with her head always in the book's but Edward and the 'IN' crowd would make fun of me.

At first he wouldn't go along with it, he'd just stand back and laugh, but as it progressed he helped. He would bully and pick on me just as bad as all the other kids did. Out of all the bulling that happened during that time what hurt the most is what happened the last day I was at middle school ugh I shuddered at the thought and pushed it back. Its wasn't my favorite memory it hurt to think about it, and every time the memory came back it'd send me into sadness because Edward was special and being without him hurt but the thought of being with him hurt too. I never spoke to anyone about that memory and I buried it in my past.

Now I guess Edward's the big jock and the Player of fork's high, Rose said Edward even went as far as to ask her to sleep with him, Gross, but am so not surprised I pray I don't have to see Edward at school, I mean I know I have no choice but to see him when am at Esme and Carlisle's but don't you think that's bad enough.

"Come on Bella were going to be late!" Alice hissed waking me up from my trance, she tugged my arm faster I let out a groan as she walked faster towards the classroom door.

"Oh grow up Bell's!" she smiled, letting me know she wasn't mad.

We finally made it to home room first period, it looked nothing like my old school, there was three big windows's that let light in and every one had to share a desk with someone. The room was pretty small, back at my old school nobody had to share a desk and the classes were a lot nicer but beside's that everything else was the same. I took a deep inhale, it smelled of dry erase pen and new notebooks.

Alice and I made our way to an empty desk in the back, pulled out our chair's, they made a squeaking sound as they scraped against the tile, everyone turned and stared at us I felt my cheek's heat up and I looked to the floor. I laid my books on the table and sat down; Alice did the same.

The teacher finally came in and all the class turned away, except one boy—well man, he looked like he might be a senior, my cheek's heated up once again, I looked at him he winked back at me and smiled, I blushed even harder am sure I looked like a tomato, I turned my focus on my book.

The final bell rang causing me to jump.

"Calm down Bells." Alice whispered as she pulled out her pencils from her pink pencil case.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Keith, and I'll be you're teacher for the year" The teacher shouted as he wrote his name in thick writing on the white board and it made a squeak sound.

Mr. Keith then started his welcome to Fork's high speech, I ignored him and started drawing in my binder, but every now and then the black haired boy would turn his gaze to me again, I mean he was cute in a weird kind of way, he had black shoulder length hair and almost black eye's with flawless skin but he wasn't my type if I even had one. I had never dated anyone. I mean if you count dating Edward when I was eight but that's a different story and it doesn't even count. I wasn't the girl that guy's wanted to go out with. I was always just there.

"Hey Alice, who is that?" I whispered as I leaned into her. She looked up from her paper and shrugged her nose.

"That's Aro, he's a senior." She giggled. Aro, I knew who that was, he was one of Edwards's friends, and he's one of the boys that got Edward to hang out with that group in middle school. I pushed the thought away and ignored his looks and proceded to look through the syllabus that was handed to me.

The teacher dragged on and on, I swear I think I few kids fell asleep. Before I knew it the bell rang. Alice and I stood up, stretched and put our books back in our bags.

Alice walked ahead of me clicking her heels but as I passed the dark haired boy, I felt something trip me; his foot. I took a deep breath and prepared for the fall but then I felt a pair of big hands catch me; his.

"What was that for asshole?" Alice screamed while she rolled her tiny hands in small fist prepared to defend me like that was going to scare him, he rolled his eyes and ignored her and looked down at me; I was still in shock trying to grasp what just happened.

"Hey Hottie! What's you're name? Am Aro!" he said, I blushed.

"None of you're business jerk!" I spat, once I pulled myself together, I pulled away from his grip and stood up.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Keith demanded, as he walked over eyeing Aro and then me.

"Nothing!" I said in a stern voice, he frowned and turned away not quite believing us and not caring enough to try to figure out what happened. The jerk then smirked, and got up from his seat.

"I like a girl who play's hard to get." he stated and walked off.

"Ugh what and Asshole!" I mumbled.

"I know! Are you ok?" Alice asked while handing me my books she had retrieved off the ground for me. I nodded; we then made our way to our second class, it was the only class I didn't have with Alice it was biology, so that made my nerves come right back. She walked me to my bio class, gave my arm a squeeze and left for her fashion marketing class.

I walked in the classroom praying I didn't have to see that stupid Aro guy again. The teacher gave me a warm smile and showed me where to sit, I then took my seat and minutes later, a tall lean and very good-looking boy I should add sat next to me.

He had piercing green eyes and messy just rolled out of bed like bronze hair, he looked like a Greek god.

Where have I seen him, he was so familiar it was ridicules, my mind traced every memory of every boy I had seen and nothing came up. I couldn't put my finger on it, he looked down at me and gave me a crooked grin and like a ton of bricks I knew who it was.

Edward.

My body froze and I eased my chair as far from him as possible. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Two years does some work, I left with braces and pimples, I wore glasses and I hadn't finished puberty. He had to not recognize me. If he did he didn't make it noticeable. I could feel his gaze every now and then.

The teacher called all the class and handed out big thick book's we were to study and then just like that the whole class was quite and everyone was readying their books. I hope everyone was as confused as I was, but then again no one was probably freaking out over the fact that the Evil Edward Cullen was sitting next to them.

Every now and then I would sneak a peek at him and I found him doing the same, I would blush and he would smile, oh my god his smile. Oh it left me breathless, he was so beautiful, and it was hard to focus on what the teacher was saying, the more I looked the more it was easy to tell it was Edward, he changed in a way, his style and he lost the braces and looked more like a man then a young boy.

I don't know how but somehow I managed to make it through class without running away from him. I waited for him to leave before I stood to collect my things. I walked out of class in a daze and found Alice waiting for me.

"Come on lunch time!" her chirpy like voice sang, I followed her to the cafeteria trying not to get trampled by all the students who where acting like they never seen food before and how the hell did Alice manage to stay so happy all the time?

Once in the lunch room we grabbed our trays and made our way down the line I grabbed a carton of milk and an Apple, I wasn't very hungry. Alice also grabbed a carton of milk and a salad.

We paid for our lunch and made our way to the table in the back; we placed out trays on the table and plopped down.

Alice started munching her salad and I sipped my milk. I watched as Rose and Emmet made there way to sit with the jock's and cheerleader's they looked like a pair of supermodels; it was disgusting how good they looked. Jasper soon followed after and sat next to some football players who were shooting milk out of there mouths at girls as they walked by. Very mature, I let out a laugh.

I looked away when Edward walked in, but then quickly returned my gaze to him. I watched as he grabbed a soda and sat with the jocks.

"Bella what are you staring at?" Alice asked while popping a tomato in her mouth then looking were I was looking at she caught it, I blushed and took another sip of my milk.

"Ohhhh…" she whispered and smiled. I blushed harder and picked at my apple stem.

"I see your admiring ol Edwaro, you haven't seen him in a while." She laughed and sipped her milk. I tub my nail into my temple trying not to look at him again.

She was right, I hadn't seen him in a while, this wasn't the Edward I left two years ago. This Edward looked perfect and harmless. I mean you think I would know how Edward looked, but then again not seeing him in two years would cause a lot of change. I never got the chance to see how he grew since when I'd come to visit he'd be at friends house, or his birth fathers families house. Just as I was counting a million different reasons why this boy couldn't be Edward one of the cheerleaders walked by and he smacked her on the ass pulled her in and plastered his lips to hers, ok yup that's Edward.

"He sure looks…different." I muttered.

"Well her certainly is different, if you ask me he's got a huge head." She muttered as she clicked through her phone.

I nodded to shock to speak and wiped my face, I guess I should have known. The more I looked at him the more I saw the 16 year old I left two years ago. I reached over and stole a cucumber off her plate and nibbled on it.

"A lot can happen in two years" I mumbled, she nodded and stuffed a forkful of salad in her mouth, she let out a sigh and I looked at her she was looking at Jasper and she also had a piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth, I tried to hide my laugh, she looked at me.

"What?" she asked staring daggers at me clearly annoyed.

"You…Um…" I tried to say while pointing to her mouth; she still didn't get it so I wiped the lettuce off her face and flicked it onto her plate.

"Oh. Thanks!" she said, and then moaned.

"What?" I asked, surprised while rubbing my finger around my half bitten apple.

"UGH Bell's Jasper doesn't even notice me!" she cried while burring her face in her hands dramatically.

"Alice did you eat a big bowl of drama today?" I asked her while raising a brow. She looked up and slapped my arm while scowling.

"Well" I questioned while rubbing my arm. Just then the bell rang.

"Thanks for you're help Bella!" she said sarcastically and stood up, I did the same.

We quickly shoved our trays in trash and made our way to the next class, the rest of the school day went by fast. Before I knew it I was being picked up by Esme, since Rose and Jasper stayed for sports.

I sat in the backseat as Esme asked us about our days, she was informing me that she was making a huge dinner and was so excited that I was home. I smiled and stayed silent in the back thinking about Edward, knowing I shouldn't be but doing it anyway.

**Edward's POV **

I walked out of my last class I was still thinking of that amazingly hot girl I was sitting next too in Biology she's def one that will go on my list of girl's to do before School ends.

I looked at my watch and quickly made my way past all the girls that were following me. I ran to the locker room were I found my best friend and Brother Emmet and Jasper.

"Get ready loser coach wants us out there early." Jasper said while putting his shoulder pads on, I nodded and proceeded to undress.

"Yeah I want to get there early to see Rosalie in one of those short skirts and pray to god the wind's blowing!" Emmet said while trying to tie his shoes. Jasper punched him in the shoulder, I laughed.

"Time and place Emmet!" I replied, he nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey Jazz when did Bella get in?" I asked as I put my jersey on he smiled and buckled his belt.

"Three night's ago am surprised you haven't see her!" he questioned, with a huge smile on his face of adoration towards his baby sister.

"She's here? As at this school?" I nearly screamed stunned. Jasper backed away and Emmet threw his jersey over his shoulder.

"Yeah dude! Why's that such a shock? She is 15, she's old enough to be in the school."

"Oh right, I guess I just wasn't thinking." I replied.

I smiled. So Bell's was here going to my school not that I should care or anything we weren't friend anymore that friend ship died along time ago, it probably didn't help that I asked her sister to sleep with me but who cares Bella's a freak and a bitch. Even as I thought this there was that part of my mind that drifted to being 8 and running around the yard with a 5 year old Bella on my trail. Then leading to the memories of sitting in the dark at fifteen sharing secrets and stealing a kiss from twelve year old Bella. She was my first kiss—

Stop it Edward! I mentally shouted to myself.

"Come on." Jasper said as he opened the door leading to the field,

I changed quickly and caught up with Jasper and Emmet right behind me, I felt the sunlight hit my face and I in haled a deep breath or fresh air.

"Bo yaw the cheerleader's are out!" Emmet said while practically drooling he then licked his finger and stuck it in the air.

"Yeah I feel a breeze." he said with a satisfied look on his face. Jasper turned and glared at him.

"He said it!" Emmet said while pointing at me and running.

"I did no such thing!" I demanded with a smirk not adding that I felt the same satisfaction about the wind blowing up the cheerleader's skirts. Not that it'd be a surprise or anything I've seen almost all the cheerleaders naked, but it would still be nice to see.

Jasper and I chased after Emmet until the coach stopped us and made us run laps.

Practice went by fast and before we knew it we were back in the locker room changing, Jasper was showering up as Emmet and I changed.

"Yo Em?" I asked as I put on deodorant.

"Yeah bro?" he asked. I was still thinking of the biology goddess, hoping if I described her Emmet would know who she was. So I did, I told him about her, about her chocolate big baby eyes, and wavy brown hair, her cream skin, rosy cheeks, right down to what she was wearing and how it clung to her luscious curves.

"Oh hell no dude, don't even think about it!" he demanded in an angry tone, that almost scared me and I swear I saw his hands twitch as if to punch me.

"Why?" I asked stunned pacing a few feet back.

" I know how you are with girls and shit and There is no way in hell am letting you do that to Bella!" he shouted.

Aha it was Bella I knew I saw her some where, wait BELLA? I shuddered as I thought of her I shook them off.

"Bella? As in our Bella? As in Jasper 's little sister Bella?" I asked, he smiled.

"Yup! You just described our little Bella perfect." he said making a popping sound at the P.

"As in 15 year old little Bella?" I asked, he nodded.

So Bella was the brown hair Hottie a lot can happen in two year's a lot! Well that changed things my game just got easier or harder am not sure.

"Oh yeah she's also taken!" Emmet said in a smug tone. While zipping his fly. My whole plan went down the drain.

"By who?" I nearly screeched with a hint of complaint in my voice. Emmet had an amused expression.

"Aro." he replied. Ugh Aro that asshole. Thinks' he's so cool just because he can get just as much chick's as me.

"For how long?" I asked, Emmet shrugged.

"Well there not dating yet…..per say he just called her." he replied sheepishly and a little angry. Oh so there's still time yes, the Ed man's back in action.

"How do you call a girl?" I asked he shrugged. Just then Jasper showed up.

"What are ya'll doing?" he asked while drying his hair.

"Oh nothing." Emmet said innocently while looking up in space. Jasper eyed him.

"Nope don't want to know!" Jasper replied.

"Don't even think about it Edward!" Emmet shouted over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom stall.

I rolled my eye's, Oh am going to think about it. am Edward Cullen for god sake's I get every girl I want this should be easy am going to make Bella one of the girl in my famous collection I was going to make Bella mine one way or another.

Now I just had to make sure she didn't hate me anymore, we didn't end on a good note. Either way though. I would get in those panties of hers. No matter what it took. I had a plan and it was bound to work.


End file.
